


The Moments that Matter

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is back, Canon Compliant, Complaining pregnant women, F/M, Gen, I just really love Allura and Pidge being close friends, This is about Pidge and Allura's friendship more than anything, face masks and massages, friend fic, ugly couches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: A brief look into Pidge and Allura's close friendship after Allura comes back from eternity.Canon Compliant.





	The Moments that Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up wanting to write this badly. I love the idea of Allura and Pidge being best friends and raising their children together.

Allura was miserable.

 

Her feet hurt, she was hot all the time, not a single piece of her clothing fit right, standing for any length of time was terrible; she was currently sitting down and even that felt awful. 

 

She blamed the couch she was sitting in. An ugly, bright green, overstuffed monstrosity that caused her to sink too far down into it when she sat. And there wasn’t really a better sitting choice in Pidge and Lance’s living room. There was the equally ugly, overstuffed, bright blue chair, some end tables, and a white coffee table that looked blessedly firm, though Allura suspected it would break under her weight if she were to sit upon it.

 

Why in the quiznack did Lance and Pidge own this monstrosity anyway? 

 

So she sat, stuck in her spot, irrationally angry at Keith for leaving her here to fend for herself.

 

Why did all the men have to go on a mission anway and leave her here in the care of Pidge, who, Allura knew, was just as mad at them as she was for similar reasons? 

 

Pidge, who seemed to thrive among the chaos their lives have become. Pidge, who should be twice as miserable and unmovable as she was, but instead, seemed to float along with a grace she had hitherto never possessed.

 

Just then, Pidge came in with a tray of food and beverages and sat them down in front of Allura. 

 

“I thought maybe you’d be hungry. I know I am. All. The. Time.” 

 

Allura  _ was _ hungry but it was never just for any old food. It was always something really specific, though it changed day to day. When she was on Altea, she seemed to crave Earth food, when she was on Earth, she craved Altrean dishes, and when she was elsewhere in the universe, she craved exactly whatever was not available where she was. Today was no different. She was in the middle of lamenting Hunk being away with the rest of the men on the mission when the urge to vomit rose up the moment the aroma of the food hit her nose. 

 

“Please, Pidge, please take this away, I think I need to go throw up.” 

 

Pidge rushed to remove the tray but was stopped by Allura asking her for help. “I..can’t get out of your quiznaking couch Pidge. I need your help.” She started crying. Angry tears of frustration. Big angry tears that spilled down her face accompanied by gulps of air.

 

The anger and tears seemed to hold back the vomit and her stomach settled down. She watched through her tears as Pidge rushed to bring the tray to the kitchen. “Hold on a second, Allura, I’ll be right back.”

 

She felt abandoned. At least she was aware enough to know that many of these feelings were irrational and Pidge going to the kitchen to leave the tray of food was hardly abandonmentl. Besides, she did promise she would be right back. Regardless, the tears started up again the moment Pidge came back into her view.

 

“Oh Allura” Pidge leaned forward to hug her. Awkward as their position was, it did help Allura feel a little better. 

 

Pidge pulled away and sat on the coffee table, facing Allura. The table barely bent under her weight, and a brief irritation shot through Allura. When will this rollercoaster of emotion end?

 

“Here, ‘llura, put your feet in my lap.” Pidge patted what was left of her lap, causing Allura to giggle.

 

“I don’t want to upset you, Pidge, but it appears your lap has disappeared.” Allura put her feet up anyway.

 

“Ha ha. What do you want to be today? The pot or the kettle?” Pidge began to massage Allura’s feet. It felt amazing.

 

“I apologize, Pidge, I don’t understand why we are pots and kettles? Is it because we are pregnant?” Allura could only picture the huge pot they would use to cook over fire when her family when exploring when she was little. It was always full of delicious and wonderful things, so maybe Earth felt the same way?

 

Pidge gently laughed, “No. It just an Earth saying, it goes ‘It’s like the pot calling the kettle black,’ and I was saying that you’re just as bi….you know what? Never mind…” Pidge trailed off.

 

Allura could feel tears starting to sting at her eyes again. She was sure Pidge was going to say ‘big’. Because it was true! Allura felt huge. She couldn’t even get up from the couch on her own. “You can say it, Pidge. I’m enormous. I don’t know how you are so much smaller than me and yet have two babies growing within you.” The tears spilled over.

 

Pidge laughed again, “You’re not that big, Allura. You just need some care.” Pidge rose and held her hands out to Allura, “Come on, I’ll help you up and then we can get in our jammies and do facials and you can sleep in bed with me. I promise our bed is a lot more comfortable than our couch.”

 

Allura and Pidge had to work hard to release her from her couch prison. “Your couch is truly awful. And a hideous color. I’m sorry to be so blunt.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, “It’s a much better couch when one isn’t pregnant. I could care less what the furniture looked like, and these made Lance so happy, the bright colors, the reminder of our original lions, I said, ‘why not?’. I’ve found that seeing Lance happy makes me happy.” A soft look moved across Pidge’s face as she thought about her husband.

 

Allura had to laugh now, she was so different from the girl years ago. “Awww, Pidge, you lurv Lonce.” She sing-songed at her friend. 

 

Pidge stuck her tongue out at her. “Of course I do! I married him after all.” She crossed her arms with joking huff.  “And you LURV Keith. Though honestly you both hardly show it all that much. “

 

They made their way to the bedroom to change into their pajamas. Allura chose to change in the bathroom. When she came back out, Pidge had placed what looked like a hundred pillows all over the king sized bed. Allura laughed again, thinking it was a very big bed for such a small person.

 

Pidge smiled, “I don’t know about you, but I need like a thousand pillows in order to sleep at night. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, and I’ll get the masks.” 

 

Allura looked at the bed thoughtfully, she didn’t want to take Pidge’s usual spot, but she also didn’t want to sleep on Lance’s side. Both ideas seemed foreign to her. 

 

“Pidge, I don’t know where to sleep? Which side is yours and which is Lonce’s?” 

 

Pidge looked at her a moment before it appeared her words sunk in. “Oh! This side is ours, well, it started out as my side, but Lance made his way over and now we sleep on one side of the bed. I still don’t understand why my parents gave us such a big bed. “

 

A blush bloomed on Allura’s cheeks for a moment as she thought of Lance and Pidge sleeping all snuggled onto one side of the bed. What she wouldn’t give to be snuggled into keith right now. A treat that was few and far between, what with their universe wide relief efforts. Unlike those first phoebs after he had come for her. It was like he didn’t want to let her out of his sight. Allura started to tear up again.

 

“Oh Allura, I’m sorry. I keep making you cry. Here.” Pidge ushered over to the other side of the bed and helped her arrange pillows around her body so she could lie down comfortably. At least as comfortably as an enormously pregnant, once omniscient, possibly immortal woman could get in this situation.

 

“It’s..*hic*..not you..*hic*..that’s making me cry.” Allura confessed as Pidge gave her water and a granola bar. “Thank you. Though, to be fair, I get a bit envious at how happy you seem pregnant. You practically shine in the dark, you’re glowing so much.”

 

“Blame it on the quintessence you stuck Lance with.” Pidge winked. 

 

Embarrassment flooded Allura, why had she done that to Lance? The moment she became a demi-god (for lack of a better description) she knew her dating Lance had been wrong. He was hardly the love of her life, and she saw, thanks to Bob, how quickly their relationship would have ended had she not given up her life to save everyone in existence. 

 

“-did you hear me? Allura?” Pidge’s question brought her back to the present.

 

“I’m sorry, Pidge, I was elsewhere. I apologize for leaving those marks on Lance.” She kept eye contact with Pidge.

 

Pidge shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, I don’t hardly notice them anymore honestly. And, though they made me sad when I saw them, it was because they reminded me how much I missed you. Now, let me put this mask on you.”

 

Allura tilted her face up allowing Pidge to spread the mask on her face. Pidge then picked up her hands to give them a massage.

 

“How long until this dries?” Allura wondered, watching the green goop on Pidge’s face slowly turn to white. 

 

“Only about 5 minutes. How’re you feeling?”

 

Allura sighed, Pidge was very good at taking care of others now.

 

“Good. Better. You’re very good at caring for others now. And yourself. Don’t think I didn’t notice how much fruit you’ve been eating.” Allura tried to make a face at her, but the mask had dried.

 

“It’s Lance, you know. He helped me to see that taking care of myself was a way to show him I loved him too. And then it got easier with practice and, well, I want you to feel better. You’ve seemed so miserable lately.” She patted Allura’s hands, moving to wipe off the mask with a warm, damp washcloth. “And, also, you know, angry at the guys for getting to go on a mission while they leave us grounded. And my parents won’t let me anywhere near the Garrison labs right now. Like, what’s supposed to happen? I’m an adult, I can handle a few explosions..”

 

“Ow, Pidge. You’re hurting my skin.” 

 

Pidge looked with alarm at the washcloth in her hand. “I’m so sorry, Allura! I guess I’m still a little angry at being stuck. At least you’re here with me. We can be angry and immovable together.”

 

Allura reached out to hug Pidge again. “And I’m very happy to be here with you too. I’m glad we’re friends.”

 

Pidge let go of the hug first, moving over to get into her side of the bed. It took a comically long time for her to arrange the pillows around her body so that she was comfortable enough. When standing or moving about, Pidge was pretty graceful considering how large her stomach was, but, it turned out, laying down was awfully different. Her belly was huge compared to Allura’s.

 

“When are the babies due for their appearance?” Allura hadn’t been around the pregnant woman much in Altea. She certainly didn’t know the proper terms on Earth.

 

“Oh, they’re due in-” Pidge looked up, doing some mental calculating Allura supposed.”- 2 days. Oh no! Lance better get home soon. I’ll kill him if he misses the birth.”

 

“When are you due?”

 

Allura thought for a moment before answering, “I don’t really know. I think Altean gestation is different than Earth, and I am the first Altean who is having an Altean/galran/ human baby I think. And I was an immortal being for a time. Maybe I still am, I don’t know. Either way, Coran and Romelle both think it’s soon. Something similar to 12 of your Earth months. I’m so tired of being pregnant.” The whining tinged her voice.

 

A deep sigh came from Pidge, “Me too. I thought I’d already have them. It’s really rare for twins to make it to their due date. I was hoping to be delivered and back to the lab by now.”

 

It was quiet for a time as both women struggled with falling asleep. They trusted their husbands were safe enough, but both agreed they would feel better if they were there with them.  After a bit, Pidge spoke.

 

“Tell me a story, Allura.” 

 

Allura yawned. “What kind of story?”

 

Pidge turned on her side to face Allura. “Tell me about when Keith came for you.”

 

Allura flushed. It was a story she had held onto for awhile now, how could she use mere words to describe his appearance into her immortal realm. “I don’t know that I can.”

 

“Please, at least try,” Pidge reached out and grabbed Allura’s hand. “And I’ll tell you how Lance and I finally ended up together.”

 

Allura squeezed Pidge’s hand. “I’ll try, but you don’t have to tell me. I already know. I’ve retained a lot of my memories from the immortal realm. I can still remember the shock I felt when I realized you had loved him for a very long time. You’re a wonderful friend, Pidge. Thank you.” Allura could hear Pidge sniffling in the dark. 

 

“You’re wonderful too. Thank you.” 

 

The quiet settled around them again. Allura’s mind racing with her memories of finding out Keith loved her for a long time as well. Everything he had done, the Blades, the colony investigation, the encouragement to save Shiro, it had been because he wanted to count himself worthy of her. And after she had gone, she found herself sitting with Bob, watching Keith go on to make the universe better, because of her. Before she had been immortal, it might have been a heavy burden for her to bear the weight of his feelings, but now his love for her lifted her. 

 

And then, he disappeared from their sight. Two immortal, powerful beings, unable to find one man in the universe. And then he appeared, had come to get her. She hesitated, having been unable to see any future where Keith and her existed in this universe. It was Bob who helped her leave, “Maybe you can’t see it because you are there with him?”

 

Keith never told her how he had made it to their realm, but every day he made sure she understood she was worth any loss he had experienced. 

 

A snore came from Pidge’s side of the bed. Allura supposed the story could wait for another time.

 

**********************

  
  


“Oh ho ho! Two lovely ladies in my bed. What did I do to deserve this?”

 

The sound of pillow hitting someone’s head woke Allura up from her slumber. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to spoil the couple’s reunion.

 

“Shut up Lance. You pervert.”

 

“Ow, I come home looking for a hero’s welcome, and you attack me. My heart is broken in twain.”

 

“Quit being dramatic and come here.” Allura could feel the mattress shifting beside her.

 

“Mi Corazon.”

 

“Tonto.”

 

The muffled sound of kissing was Allura’s cue to make her presence known.

 

“I’m awake!” She opened one eye to see Pidge pull away from Lance’s embrace. 

 

“Good morning, ‘llura. Keith’s sleeping on the couch. We didn’t want to wake you two up when we got home last night. You both looked too cute. And Bob knows when the last time Pidge got any sleep, was.” Lance booped Pidge on the nose. She pouted at him, but only for a moment.

 

Keith appeared in the doorway. “You slept well?” He was staring at Allura, his concern and love for her in his eyes.

 

“I slept amazingly. But I am ready to be home with you.”

 

Keith came in and picked her up like she weighed nothing. “Let’s go.”

 

“Yeah, get out so I can make out with my wife some more.” Lance waggled his eyebrows at Pidge.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re gone.” Keith waved one hand at Lance as he carried Allura out the door. 

 

“I am able to walk, you know.” 

 

“I know. But I want to carry you.”

 

Allura wrapped her arms around Keith’s neck, and hugged him all the way to their vehicle.

 

*********************************

 

Two days later, the phone woke them up in the middle of the night.

 

Lance’s frantic face appeared on the screen.

 

“Keith! Allura! Come here!”

 

Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Where is here, and why?”

 

“Pidge is babies! Having hospital! She wants Allura.” Lance was waving his arms around, making as little sense as possible.

 

The fog lifted from Allura’s mind, “Oh, Pidge is having the babies? Now? And she wants  _ me _ to come?” She reached her arm out to rub Keith’s back, trying to help him calm down.

 

“YES! Please come. She says she won’t have them without you.” Lance begged with his eyes and hands.

 

“Oh, yes. We’re on our way.”

  
  


20 minutes later Allura was in the delivery room with Pidge and Lance and the doctors and nurses. She had planned to have her child at home, but apparently twins were safer being born at a hospital. Especially if they were full term and the mom was small.

 

Allura had had to wade through the throng of people waiting in the family room for Pidge and Lance’s babies to be born. Sam and Colleen, Matt and Romelle, Lance’s WHOLE family. Hunk and Shiro were in a corner. Keith joined them.

 

“Thank Bob you’re here!” Hunk exclaimed.

 

“I’m not sure Lance is going to make it. At least someone will be in there with Pidge when the babies come. She wouldn’t even let her mom in.”

 

Shiro chuckled, “Our Pidge.” They all nodded in agreement.

 

The nurse led Allura away, making sure her hands were scrubbed before she went into the delivery room. She felt a little frightened initially.

 

Pidge, her sweaty hair stuck all over her forehead, was grunting and breathing and making all sorts of noises. Her eyes would squeeze shut and her face contorted in pain.

 

Lance was holding her right hand and giving her words of encouragement that Pidge wasn’t at all interested in hearing. He looked absolutely terrified.

 

“I DON’T QUIZNAKING CARE IF YOU THINK I CAN DO IT. I DON’T HAVE A QUIZNAKING CHOICE NOW, DO I!?” She yelled.

 

Her eyes fell on Allura, “Oh ALLURA! You came- GRAAAHHHHH!” Another pain wracked her body. Allura ran forward and grabbed Pidge’s empty hand. She pushed Pidge’s sweat drenched hair off her forehead and tried to soothe her. “I’m here, what do you need?”

 

Pidge was panting, “Just hold my hand. Tell me I can- GRAAAAAAGH- do this.”

 

“Hey! I was just-”

 

“Lonce, now is not the time.” She turned her attention back to Pidge.

 

“What do you need from Lonce?”

 

“Hold-*pant pant*-My hand. ARGhHhhhhh!”

 

The pains were hitting Pidge harder now. Allura had never had her hand squeezed so hard in her life. Thank Bob she was so strong. 

 

The doctor let them know she needed to check Pidge. Pidge continued to pant, not really seeming to know what was going on.

 

The doctor stood up. “Pidge, you hear me?”

 

Pidge nodded, grunting along with her breathing.

 

“You’re ready. It’s time to meet the babies.”

 

The nurses ran over to the bed and quickly set up a bar over the end of it. Pidge shifted amid her grunts and groans, wrapping her arms around Lance. He began to help her lift up.

 

Allura was confused. “What is happening?”

 

Lance looked over at her, “Help Pidge get into position. She’s going to use the squatting bar to deliver the babies. It is better for the mom’s body, and delivery without c-section is a lot more successful with squatting.”

 

Allura helped push Pidge up, shocked at how nudity in the delivery room didn’t seem to bother anyone. Pidge’s legs shook.

 

The doctor encouraged Pidge to push, Lance encouraged Pidge to push. Pidge grunted and groaned, screamed and pushed. Allura was terrified and fascinated all at once. She had never been around a birth before, ever.

 

30 minutes later, Pidge had delivered both the babies, a boy and a girl. It was unheard with twins to have such a fast and easy delivery. It shocked Allura, because it looked really hard to her, and quite painful. They’d all gone through torture one way or another, but she had never seen anything quite like child birth.

 

Pidge had laid back down, the babies placed on her bare chest, naked and crying. Lance had tears streaming down his face. Pidge looked exhausted but happier than Allura had ever seen her.

 

Lance brushed the hair out of her face, “I love you.”

 

Pidge smiled at him, tiredly. “I love you too. Always have.”

 

He leaned down to kiss her while he petted the top of the head’s of each of his children.

 

It was the most intimate scene Allura had ever witnessed. 

 

She quietly made her way out of the delivery room into Keith’s waiting arms. Pidge and Lance’s parents quickly made their way to the delivery room to meet their new grandchildren.

 

Keith held her cheek in his hand. “You look tired. Let me see the babies and then we’ll go home.”

 

Allura grabbed onto his arm as a pain shot through her body. One of several she’d been experiencing all night. 

 

“Darling, I don’t think we’re going home any time soon.”

  
  



End file.
